Every Other Weekend
by kman08
Summary: Summary:  Edward and Bella are all grown up and they have two children together, a boy and a girl… Edward and Bella were married at one point. But the differences got in the way of their love… This story is writen to the song lyrics


Every Other Weekend

**A/N: As I've said in a few other stories I have posted on here, A friend of mine (MichelleRae) is a huge Twilight Fan. Here is another story that I have written to some song lyrics. This Time the song is Every Other Weekend sang by Reba McIntire and Kenny Chesney. (If you haven't heard it, go to you tube and look it up!)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I OWN NADA… RIGHT TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THE SUITE LIFE SERIES…. WHOM EVER OWNS THAT RIGHT IS ONE RICH INDIVIDUAL…. I CLAIM NOTHING… NADA DO I CLAIM/ OWN. Every Other Weekend is sung by Reba McIntire & Kenny Chesney! THE END.**

**Summary: Edward and Bella are all grown up and they have two children together, a boy and a girl… Edward and Bella were married at one point. But the differences got in the way of their love…**

* * *

><p>Every Other Weekend: Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney<p>

_**(Reba)**_

**Every Other Friday**

**It's toys and clothes and backpacks**

**Is everybody in?**

**Ok lets go see dad**

**Same time in the same spot**

**Corner of the same old parking lot**

**Half the hugs and kisses**

**There are always sad**

**We trade a couple words and looks and kids again**

**Every Other Weekend**

"Alright, Amanda and Dylan, It's time to go see your dad." Bella said.

It's so hard to let these two go every other weekend. Why didn't I fight for him? I still love him. Bella thought these thoughts as she put the kids bags into the trunk of her car. When the car was all packed up, Bella walked back into the house.

"Are you ready to go see your dad?" Bella asked her eleven year old son, Dylan.

"Yeah I guess." Dylan replied.

Dylan was still having a hard time with the separation of his parents even though it has been a year.

_**(Kenny)**_

**Every Other Weekend**

**Very few exceptions**

**I pick up the love we made in both my arms**

**It's movies on the sofa**

**Grilled cheese and cut the crust off**

**"But that's not the way mom makes it daddy" breaks my heart**

**I miss everything I use to have with her again**

**Every Other Weekend**

Bella pulled into the parking lot of Grand Forks Centere Mall. Where Edward and she has set up that they would meet every other weekend.

"Hey, Amanda and Dylan." Edward said. "I rented some awesome movies and I ordered us pizza for dinner."

"Sounds great!" Amanda said.

"Yeah great." Dylan said as he took their bags out of his moms car and put them in the trunk of his dads car.

_**(Kenny)**_

**But I can't tell her I love her**

_**(Reba)**_

**I can't tell him I love him**

_**(Kenny)**_

**Cause there's too many questions and**

_**(Both)**_

**Ears in the car**

_**(Reba)**_

**So I don't tell him I miss him**

_**(Kenny)**_

**I don't tell her I need her**

_**(Both)**_

**She's(He's) over me, that's where we are**

_**(Kenny)**_

**So we're as close as we might ever be again**

_**(Both)**_

**Every Other Weekend**

While they spent the night watching movies, Edward was wondering why he didn't fight for Bella the day that she and the kids walked out of his house. Why he had mistreated Bella and Dylan for so long. Why he didn't care about the two of them as much as he cared about Amanda. Why he didn't realize until recently he truly loves Bella and Dylan as much as he cares about Amanda.

_**(Reba)**_

**Every Other Saturday**

**First thing in the mornin'**

**I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away**

**I know why, but I don't know why**

**We ever let this happen**

**Filling for forever was a big mistake**

**There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in**

**Every Other Weekend**

Every other Saturday, when Bella wakes up, she walks into the living room and turns on the TV before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Dylan, Amanda time for breakfast." She calls out before remembering that they are with Edward.

_**(Kenny)**_

**Every Other Sunday**

**I empty out my backseat**

**While my children hug their mother in the parking lot**

**We don't touch**

**We don't talk much**

**Maybe goodbye to each other**

**Then she drives away with every piece of heart I've got**

**I reconvince myself we did the right thing**

**Every Other Weekend**

On Sunday before he took the kids back to their mom, he made Amanda, Dylan and himself grilled cheese sandwiches and he cut the edges off of the bread.

"This isn't the way mom makes them." Dylan said.

Those words that Dylan said had hurt Edward deep. After lunch, Edward loaded up his car with their bags.

"Amanda, Dylan are you two ready to go back to your mom? " Edward asked.

"Yes!" Dylan replied.

"I guess so." Amanda said.

_**(Kenny)**_

**So I can't tell her I love her**

_**(Reba)**_

**I can't tell him I love him**

_**(Kenny)**_

**Cause there's too many questions and**

_**(Both)**_

**Ears in the car**

Edward made sure that both Dylan and Amanda were in the car. He turned into the parking lot of Grand Forks Centere Mall. Edward watched as Bella climbed out of her car. Both Dylan and Amanda climbed out of his car and ran over to Bella to give her a hug. Edward then climbed out of his car and grabbed their bags and placed them in the trunk of Bella's car. The kids climbed into the back seat of her car. Bella smiled. Edward liked the fact that Bella had a smile on her face.

_**(Reba)**_

**So I don't tell him I miss him**

_**(Kenny)**_

**I don't tell her I need her**

_**(Both)**_

**She's(He's) over me, that's where we are**

_**(Kenny)**_

**So we're as close as we might ever be again**

It is so hard to see Edward every other weekend. Bella thought to herself. I wonder why I did walk out on him and why he didn't follow me. Why didn't he chase me? Bella climbed into her car and drove away.

_**(Both)**_

**Every Other Weekend**

_**(Kenny)**_

**Yeah for fifteen minutes we're a family again**

_**(Reba)**_

**God I wish that he was still with me again**

_**(Both)**_

**Every Other Weekend**

Maybe… just maybe one day we will be a family again. Edward thought to himself as he climbed back into his car to drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this story. As I said above, this is a work of my imagination. I claim no rights to the song, song lyrics, singers or characters in this story. **

**Please feel free to read any of my other stories, and if you have a suggestion for me as either a writers tip or an idea for a pairing, feel free to write me a PM.**

**Also please feel free to leave me a review. I love seeing them! As always, I will reply to the positive reviews and I will ignore the flamers.**


End file.
